Pacar Setengah Demon
by sellarosella
Summary: Ciel tahu dunia mereka sangat berbeda. Namun ia juga tahu cinta yang mereka rasakan sama, sebab hanya ada satu jenis cinta di dunia bahkan alam semesta. Selama lelaki itu masih mencintainya, ia akan terus percaya bahwa lelaki itu tidak mungkin menyakitinya.
1. Can

Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, miss typo, etc.

Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana. All rights reserved.

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

Gelap.

.

Dimana ini?

.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat apapun? Apa ada yang mematikan lampu atau memang mati lampu? Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Bukankah ia tadi sedang mengikuti ujian praktek?

.

Hening sejenak.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Orang ini Phantomhive?"

"Maaf, kau siapa, ya?"

Terdengar suara tawa. "Tenang saja, _Miss_, saya bukan orang jahat."

"Jangan begitu, Lizzy. Orang ini yang tadi menolong Ciel."

"Eeeehh? Benarkah, Paula? Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir kau mau macam-macam pada Ciel. Maaf, maaf!"

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

.

Hening lagi.

.

"Ciel?"

Ada yang memanggilnya. Tunggu. Apa ia sudah 'mati'? Tapi kenapa? Tadi ia masih baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan masih sempat menyumpahi guru olahraga-nya yang menyuruhnya berlari sepuluh putaran. Kenapa sekarang tahu-tahu saja ia mati? Ia belum mau mati.

"Ini aku, Lizzy. Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya namun terasa berat, seakan ada tangan tak terlihat yang menahannya supaya tetap menutup. Ia mencoba lagi dan akhirnya berhasil mengerjap. Silau.

"Kyaaa, Shieruuu~! Akhirnya, akhirnya. Kau sadar juga. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau haus tidak? _Miss_ Ann tadi berpesan supaya memberimu minum begitu kau bangun. Kelihatannya kau dehidrasi."

Ciel mengerang. Tenggorokannya kering sampai ia tidak bisa bicara. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ia baru saja mau membuka mulut saat Paula menyodorkan segelas air padanya. Ia meneguk habis isi gelas itu, merasa lebih baik.

"Apa," Ciel berdeham. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Elizabeth senyam-senyum, menopang wajah di kedua tangannya. "Tadi waktu lari, Ciel tabrakan sama orang terus pingsan. Memangnya Ciel tidak ingat?"

Samar-samar, ia bisa mengingat dirinya sendiri menabrak orang berpostur tinggi dan terbanting ke lapangan. Sama sekali bukan kenangan yang bagus. "Tidak ingat," ia berbohong. "Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau di UKS, Ciel. Ih, masa kau tidak mengenali ruang UKS sekolahmu. Kalau soal kenapa kau bisa ada disini, aku juga tidak tahu. Jadwal kita beda sih. Aku sedang praktek IPA di lab waktu kau kecelakaan," kata Elizabeth, memilin-milin rambut pirang ikalnya. Tapi mendadak ia menjerit begitu melihat Ciel beranjak menuruni ranjang.

"Apaan sih, Elizabeth?" seru Ciel kaget bercampur kesal. Ia sudah mau jatuh ke lantai kalau tidak ada Paula yang memeganginya.

"Kau mana boleh sembarangan bergerak begitu, Ciel! Setidaknya panggil dokter dulu. Kau mau membuatku jantungan, ya?" Elizabeth cemberut.

"Lizzy! Paula! Kok masih disini? Sudah waktunya ke kelas Mr Spears," ucap Meyrin dari luar UKS.

"Serius?" Elizabeth menoleh menatap Ciel. "Kalau begitu kutinggal, ya. Jangan kemana-mana sampai dokter datang. Mengerti, kan, Ciel? Nanti aku dimarahi sama Paman dan Bibi karena tidak becus menjagamu."

Ciel memutar mata. "Menjaga apaan. Kau cuma lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Jangan bertingkah seperti orang dewasa begitu, deh."

"Ih, di nasehati malah ngeyel," dengus Elizabeth, setengah jalan ke koridor luar. "Sudah, ah. Habis praktek aku akan menemuimu lagi. Yuk, Paula."

Dua gadis itu berlari kecil ke tempat Meyrin dan ketiganya berjalan bersama ke kelas Mr Spears untuk ujian praktek Bahasa Inggris. Ciel baru saja akan kembali ke kelasnya saat melihat dokter UKS masuk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ciel?" tanya Madam Red, adik ibunya, ramah. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ciel begitu melihatnya. "Tenang, aku tidak bilang pada kakak. Dia akan cemas sekali kalau tahu kau pingsan di sekolah."

Ciel menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah. Kalau punya sayap, pasti _Mum_ bakalan terbang kesini begitu tahu aku pingsan. Memalukan."

Madam Red nyengir. "Itu kan tandanya kakak sayang padamu. Kenapa malah malu? Hah, mentang-mentang sudah mau lulus jadi tidak mau diurusi orangtua lagi. Padahal waktu kecil kau begitu manja."

"I-Itu kan waktu kecil!" Ciel merona. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Alis Madam Red terangkat. "Ya, tentu saja karena kau dibawa kesini. Memang kau lebih suka tidur di lapangan?"

"Aku dibawa kesini?" tukas Ciel, tampak shock. "Dibawa itu maksudnya… apa? Dibawa bagaimana? Diseret dari lapangan ke UKS, begitu?"

"Hihih, kau ini memang tidak tahu atau tidak mau mengakui, sih? Sudah jelas kau digendong kemari, kan? Iya, Ciel. Digendong seperti seorang _princess_. _Bridal style_," Madam Red menjulurkan lidah, berniat menggoda Ciel.

Ciel mengabaikan tingkah tantenya yang kekanakan dan melanjutkan bertanya. Ia penasaran. Ia ingin tahu siapa. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?" tanya Madam Red tidak mengerti. "Apanya yang lalu? Tolong kalau mau tanya yang jelas."

Ciel memalingkan wajah ke samping. "Siapa?"

Oh, itu. Madam Red mulai mengerti apa maksud Ciel. Ia tampak geli dan semakin ingin menggoda keponakannya itu. "Siapa apanya? Siapa yang menggendongmu kesini, maksudmu?" Ciel tidak menjawab. Madam Red tertawa pelan. "Laki-laki. Anak SMA. Ganteng, lho, Ciel. Kalau aku masih muda sudah ku dekati dia."

Lagi-lagi Ciel mengabaikan ocehan tidak penting Madam Red. "Kok bisa anak SMA yang membawaku kesini? Kenapa bukan Mr Undertaker?"

"Eh, memang kau lupa kalau kau sempat tabrakan sebelum pingsan? Yang kau tabrak itu si anak SMA yang membawamu kesini. Apalagi? Kau mau tanya dimana dia sekarang? Tadi sih dia disini, tapi karena kau nggak bangun-bangun, dia kembali ke kelasnya," gumam Madam Red, menyeduh kopi untuk dirinya sendiri sembari bersenandung.

Ciel mengerjap. Dalam hatinya terjadi perdebatan sengit antara apakah ia harus mendatangi anak SMA tersebut dan berterima kasih atau diam saja dan menganggap tidak ada yang terjadi. "Siapa dia? Anak SMA itu."

"_Arere_~ kenapa Ciel tertarik sekali sama si pangeran penolong?" ledek Madam Red, memulai aksinya untuk menggoda Ciel lagi. "Sebastian Michaelis. Anak kelas XI IPA-1. _Single_. Tipe yang disukainya itu yang mungil dan lebih muda darinya."

Ciel megap-megap, tidak habis pikir kenapa seorang dokter UKS bisa tahu tipe yang disukai seorang siswa SMA. Apa sekarang curhat ke dokter UKS lagi nge-_trend_? Atau tantenya ini punya _part-time job_ sebagai _stalker_? "Tante tahu darimana?"

"Ra-ha-si-a~ " Madam Red mengedip. "Dari apa yang kubaca di komik, _a secret makes a woman woman_."

Satu lagi kebiasaan si tante yang membuat Ciel _speechless_. Usianya sudah tiga puluhan tapi masih suka baca komik dan melihat-lihat murid ganteng di sekolah. Parah. Kalau tidak kenal, mungkin Ciel sudah mengira Madam Red seorang pedofil.

"Aku mau ke kelas. Terima kasih, Tante, sudah merawatku," Ciel melompat turun dari ranjang dan langsung dihadiahi cipok basah di pipi.

"_My pleasure_, _sweetheart_," Madam Red melambai kecil pada Ciel yang asik mengelap pipinya sambil berjalan keluar dengan bete.

Rupanya koridor sekolah sepi sekali di jam-jam pelajaran seperti ini. Dari UKS sampai ke toilet di dekat kelas, Ciel tidak bertemu seorang siswa pun. Sebelumnya ia pikir pasti ada satu atau dua murid yang membolos pelajaran dan berkeliaran di koridor tapi sepertinya ia salah. Siapa sangka murid-murid di London High rajin semua?

Menengok sedikit ke dalam kelas, Ciel mendapati kelasnya juga kosong. Ia teringat jadwalnya sekarang adalah praktek IPA. Tapi ia benar-benar malas buat berjalan ke lab yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kelas. Akhirnya ia iseng ke toilet untuk memastikan apakah di dalam toilet juga tidak ada seorang murid pun. Ternyata ada. Dari tiga bilik, ada satu yang tertutup. Ciel tersenyum kecil, ingin tahu siapa siswa yang suka membolos. Jadilah ia pura-pura mencuci tangan, menunggu pintunya terbuka. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama karena begitu ia menyalakan keran, pintu langsung terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari baliknya. Ia menutup kerannya lagi.

Tatapan mereka bertemu kemudian orang yang keluar dari bilik itu tersenyum lebar sampai _crimson eyes_-nya tinggal segaris. "Ah," ia ikutan mencuci tangan di wastafel di sebelah Ciel. "Kau Ciel Phantomhive, kan?"

"Benar," Ciel bingung. Orang ini tahu namanya darimana? Memang mereka saling kenal, ya? Kok Ciel tidak ingat? "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Mungkin. Apa kau kenal yang namanya Sebastian Michaelis? Kalau iya, berarti kau mengenalku."

Ciel mengerjap. "Oh, jadi kau Sebastian Michaelis, anak XI IPA-1?"

"Wah, jadi kau bertanya-tanya tentang aku atau gimana?" Sebastian nyengir, merapikan rambutnya yang agak panjang. "Padahal aku sudah yakin kau tidak kenal aku. Setiap kita bertemu, kau tidak pernah melihatku, sih."

"Maksudmu kau kenal aku?" Suara Ciel agak meninggi karena terkejut. "Sebelum tadi? Sebelum aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu?"

Alis Sebastian terangkat. "Ya, iyalah. Meskipun awalnya aku tidak tahu namamu. Lagipula, memang siapa yang tidak kenal Phantomhive?"

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Gantian Sebastian yang bingung. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja bisa. Dengan adanya Funtom Company dan lain-lain, keluargamu kan cukup terkenal."

"Oh," gumam Ciel datar. Kalau itu sih Ciel tahu. Entah kenapa ia sempat lupa kalau keluarganya merupakan pendiri perusahaan mainan dan manisan yang cukup terkenal. "Yah, terima kasih sudah membawaku ke UKS. Dan maaf karena sudah menabrakmu."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Sebastian, mengambil tas karton berisi pakaian olahraga yang ia letakkan di lantai saat ia mencuci tangan tadi. "Kau ringan kok. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Sampai ketemu, Phantomhive."

_Blush_.

Apa katanya tadi? Ringan? Dia sengaja supaya Ciel tahu kalau dia menggendongnya atau apa? Terus kenapa mukanya jadi merah begini?

"Sebastian… Michaelis… hm?"

Ciel seakan mencoba merasakan nama itu mengalun dari bibirnya. Tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, ia langsung menyurukkan kepala ke wastafel dan membuka keran. Saat itu Ciel bersumpah ia mendengar suara tawa Sebastian dari kejauhan.

* * *

TBC.**  
**


	2. You

Makasih sudah membaca dan me-review chapter satu. :)

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

Kafetaria sekolah selalu ramai setiap jam makan siang meskipun sudah dibagi menjadi dua bagian: _indoor_ dan _outdoor_. Mungkin karena jam istirahat SMP dan SMA yang dibuat sama, jadi para siswa terlihat menumpuk di kafetaria.

"Hei, Phantomhive! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ciel mendongak dari _parfait_-nya saat seorang siswa tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. "McMillan? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau pingsan lama juga, ya? Atau kau sengaja bolos praktek IPA? Nanti nilai ijazah-mu kosong, lho," McMillan nyengir sambil menggigit rotinya.

Ciel hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Nanti ia tinggal minta susulan. Lama-kelamaan Ciel menyadari kalau McMillan memperhatikannya, jadi ia menatap lelaki itu. McMillan langsung membuang muka begitu Ciel melihatnya. Mencurigakan.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja, McMillan," ucap Ciel.

McMillan salah tingkah. "Uh, t-tadi semua melihat kejadian itu. Waktu kau pingsan tadi."

"Hn, aku tahu."

"T-Terus yang membawamu ke UKS itu kak Michaelis, kan?" kata McMillan cepat sampai Ciel nyaris tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. "S-Semua orang membicarakan kalian. Mereka penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan kak Michaelis."

Ciel mengangguk paham, memakan _parfait_-nya. "Sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti kenapa mereka bisa mengira aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Michaelis."

"Yah, soalnya dia kan tipe senior populer yang jarang bersosialisasi dengan junior. Tidak ada junior yang berani mendekatinya. Teman seangkatannya selalu mengelilingi dia sih. Dia juga tampaknya tidak keberatan dikawal begitu," McMillan menjelaskan. "Makanya teman-teman heran kenapa dia maksa ingin mengantarmu ke UKS."

_'Maksa?'_ Alis Ciel bertaut. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya apa maksud perkataan McMillan tapi ia tidak mau terkesan terlalu ingin tahu. Jadi Ciel mengangguk lagi. "Begitu, ya?"

Mendadak Sebastian dan beberapa senior kelas dua berjalan memasuki kafetaria. Suasana langsung menjadi agak hening dan bisik-bisik terdengar dimana-mana. Jika diperhatikan lagi, Sebastian dan teman-temannya memang terlihat seperti senior populer yang ditakuti junior. Dasi kendor, tidak memakai ikat pinggang dan lencana berlambang sekolah, kemeja putih tidak dimasukkan sebagian, dan jas-nya menggantung di jari.

_Twitch_.

Bagi Ciel yang merupakan siswa yang dididik oleh orangtuanya supaya berpenampilan rapi dan diawasi oleh Madam Red, pemandangan itu menarik sekaligus mengganggu matanya. Tapi saat iris _ruby_ Sebastian bertemu dengan iris safir-nya, perasaan tertarik dalam hatinya langsung menguap digantikan perasaan tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Satu kafetaria sepertinya juga ikut menatapnya. Apalagi saat Sebastian tersenyum.

"Hai, Phantomhive."

Cuma itu.

Cuma dua kata itu yang dia katakan sebelum dia pergi ke bagian _outdoor_ kafetaria. Cuma dua kata tapi semua orang langsung melotot dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sebastian yang itu menyapa Ciel yang itu. Bahkan McMillan juga.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap begitu, McMillan, jadi berhenti memelototiku," dengus Ciel sebal. Buat apa sih Sebastian tiba-tiba menyapanya di depan para murid? Memang sih tadi dia sudah menolong Ciel, tapi kan bukan berarti sekarang mereka sudah akrab atau gimana. Mereka masih sama-sama asing satu sama lain.

McMillan tersipu-sipu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi kau beneran tidak tahu kenapa dia menyapamu? Baru kali ini aku mendengar kak Michaelis menyapa junior."

"Hah," Ciel mendelik. "Berarti dia sombong sekali, ya? Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya."

"Enak saja," Meyrin nyamber. Entah muncul darimana. "Dia bukan sombong tapi _cool_. Justru dengan sikap dingin begitu dia jadi terlihat misterius dan keren, kan? Ditambah lagi dia tampan. Aih, aih!"

Belum sempat Ciel dan McMillan menanggapi ucapan Meyrin, datang lagi dua gadis. Yang satunya sama ributnya dengan Meyrin.

"Hulla, Ciel! Aku tidak bohong, kan, saat kubilang akan menemuimu sehabis praktek?" Elizabeth mendudukkan diri di samping Ciel. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Tadi Mr Spears bilang pidato-ku bagus! Dia jarang memuji murid tapi dia memujiku!"

"Selamat, ya, Lizzy," Paula menyelamati. Memang cuma dia yang mau menanggapi ocehan Elizabeth. "Nilaimu di ijazah nanti pasti bagus."

Elizabeth tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Lalu wajahnya berubah meledek. "Tidak seperti Ciel yang hobi bolos ujian, aku kan mengikuti ujian sesuai jadwal."

Ciel manyun. Kenapa semua orang tahu kalau dia bolos ujian praktek IPA? Masa iya Mr Chamber bilang pada semua murid kalau dia tidak ikut ujian? Menyebalkan.

"Lalu, lalu?" Elizabeth memandang Meyrin, McMillan, dan Ciel bergantian. "Tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya seru sekali."

McMillan yang baru kali ini diajak bicara oleh Elizabeth mematung. "E-Eh?"

"Kak Michaelis!" sahut Meyrin riang. "Mereka lagi membicarakan kak Michaelis. Terus tiba-tiba si kecil ini menuduh dia sombong padahal tadi dia menyapa kita."

"Si kecil itu siapa?" protes Ciel. "Lagian siapa bilang dia menyapa kita? Dia cuma bilang 'Hai, Phantomhive' kok. McMillan dan yang lainnya tidak disapa sama sekali. Itu artinya dia sombong."

"T-Tapi… Phantomhive itu kan kau sendiri," McMillan _sweatdrop_.

Elizabeth mengerjap. "Siapa sih kak Michaelis? Teman kak Edward, ya?"

"M-Memang teman-teman _Miss_ Midford tidak membicarakan dia?" tanya McMillan.

"Ha?" Elizabeth mengerjap. "Sepertinya aku pernah dengar teman-teman menyebut nama itu, tapi aku nggak memperhatikan."

Paula tersenyum. "Habis Lizzy terlalu fokus menangkis serangan lawan sih di klub pedang. Kalau lagi di kelas juga Lizzy tidak mau mendengar gosip, kan?"

Meyrin memutar mata. "Ah, kalian semua aneh. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa melihat aura bling-bling kak Michaelis."

Ciel memutar mata. Aura bling-bling apaan? Dia ada di sebelah Sebastian waktu di toilet tadi dan dia tidak melihat ada aura semacam itu. Apa cuma perempuan saja yang bisa melihatnya, ya?

"McMillan, habis ini kita ujian apa?" tanya Ciel, bosan membicarakan Sebastian.

McMillan sibuk mencari jadwal di tas. "Uh, hari rabu jam ketiga… ujian Bahasa Mandarin."

Ciel langsung cemberut. Bahasa Mandarin berarti kelasnya Mr Lau. Dia paling malas kalau disuruh bertemu Mr Lau. Soalnya meskipun penampilannya begitu, Ciel curiga dia seorang yakuza atau _drug dealer_. Alasan lain dia malas adalah karena nilai Bahasa Mandarinnya tidak pernah bagus.

Elizabeth yang menyadari aura jelek dari Ciel langsung tersenyum. "Kemarin aku dapat A waktu ujian Mr Lau. Mau taruhan tidak? Kalau kau dapat A+ atau A, kau menang. Tapi kalau dibawah aku, kau harus menemaniku belanja dan mentraktirku makan."

Ciel bergidik ngeri. Menemani Elizabeth belanja sama saja seperti _living hell_. Mana mau dia. "Boleh saja. Kalau aku menang, aku tidak perlu menemanimu kemana-mana enam bulan penuh."

"Ih, lama sekali," Elizabeth mencoba menawar. "Satu bulan saja, deh."

"Tiga."

"Cih. Baiklah, tiga. _Deal_?" Elizabeth menjulurkan tangan.

Ciel menyeringai dan menjabat tangan Elizabeth. Anggap saja gadis itu bodoh karena berani menantangnya. Taruhan ini sama saja dengan bermain, kan? Kalau soal bermain, Ciel tidak akan kalah. "_Deal_."

Bel pun berbunyi. Tiga perempuan disana langsung lari ke kelas berikutnya sementara McMillan dan Ciel berjalan santai ke kelas Mr Lau. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ciel merasa dorongan kuat untuk tidak ikut ujian lagi.

"Aduh," Ciel memegang kepalanya dan berusaha memasang ekspresi kesakitan. "Sepertinya aku pusing, McMillan. Kepalaku sakit."

McMillan percaya-percaya saja pada kebohongan Ciel. Dia tampak cemas dan panik. "Wah, jangan-jangan efek setelah pingsan, ya? Kau yakin bisa ikut ujian, Phantomhive? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat di UKS?"

Ciel meringis, entah pura-pura atau karena prihatin dengan kebodohan McMillan. Efek setelah pingsan? Yang benar saja. Mana ada hal semacam itu. "Tapi aku sudah tidak ikut ujian sekali. Aku takut dimarahi."

"Tenang saja. Nanti aku yang jadi saksi kalau kau dipanggil guru. Sekarang kau ke UKS saja. Kuantar, ya?" McMillan tersenyum.

Ciel balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih, McMillan. Kau ke kelas saja. Nanti kau terlambat. Aku masih bisa jalan, kok."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan, ya. Hati-hati, Phantomhive!" pamit McMillan, melambai pada Ciel lalu berlari ke kelas.

Senyum Ciel seketika lenyap. Ia memandang berkeliling. "Nah, sekarang ngapain? Aku tidak mau ke UKS. Kalau bertemu Madam Red bisa dimarahi. Bagusnya kemana?"

"Rupanya kau nakal juga, ya?"

Ciel terkesiap dan menoleh. Matanya lagi-lagi bertaut dengan manik _ruby_ yang familiar. "Kau?" Ciel memicingkan mata. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sebastian tertawa. "Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang persis sama padamu, Phantomhive. Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ujian Mr Lau?"

"Tahu darimana?" sentak Ciel curiga. Apa Sebastian menguping pembicaraannya dengan McMillan di kafetaria tadi? Atau malah Sebastian mengawasinya?

"Eh?" Senyum Sebastian mengembang. "Menurutmu tahu darimana?"

"Pandanganku terhadapmu sebenarnya cukup tinggi. Tapi sampai menguping pembicaraan orang," Ciel mendengus. "Ternyata kau rendah juga."

Sebastian menarik dagu Ciel mendekatinya. "Aku tidak pernah menguping pembicaraan orang. Apa kau memang hobi menilai orang sebelum kau benar-benar mengenal orang itu?"

"Aku tidak punya hobi seperti itu," Ciel menangkis tangan Sebastian. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku menilaimu, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku menilaimu."

Sebastian menghela nafas. Ia manyun. "Aku lebih suka kau pingsan. Saat kau bangun begini, kau tidak ada manis-manisnya."

_Blush_. "Itu bagus. Aku memang tidak ada niat jadi manis."

Sebastian nyengir. "Ah, tapi kalau sedang begitu kau manis. Berlawanan dengan perkataanmu, kan?"

Ciel tidak mau menjawab. Sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa ada di tengah koridor, mengobrol dengan orang ini? Bukankah tadi ia bilang ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Sebastian? Dan lagi, kenapa dia ada disini di jam pelajaran? Apa dia membolos juga sepertinya?

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sebastian. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ciel mendengar keseriusan dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Ciel balas bertanya dengan curiga.

Hening sesaat. "…tidak, lupakan saja," ucap Sebastian, mulai berjalan. "Kita tidak bisa terus disini, kan? Kalau ada guru lewat bisa gawat. Jadi, kau mau kemana?"

Ciel terdiam. Kenapa mereka jadi bolos berdua? "Ke tempat yang tidak ada kau," jawab Ciel jujur.

Tawa Sebastian meledak. "Kau memang tidak manis. Bolos berdua itu lebih seru dari pada sendiri. Aku curiga kalau kau anti-sosial."

"Oh?" Ciel menyerah, berjalan mengikuti kakak kelasnya ketika lelaki itu melangkah. "Apa yang terjadi dengan _'tidak menilai orang sebelum benar-benar mengenal orang itu'_?"

"Kalimat itu tidak berlaku untukku. Lagipula, apa yang terjadi dengan _'kalau kau tidak mau aku menilaimu maka jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku menilaimu'_?" balas Sebastian, menyeringai. "Hah. Kau sinis sekali, sih? Aku kan hanya mencoba berteman."

"Justru itu yang membuatmu mencurigakan. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Temanku bilang kau tidak bersosialisasi dengan junior. Jadi, kenapa?" Ciel melirik Sebastian.

"Memang berteman harus ada alasan?"

Ciel mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan berjalan melewati Sebastian ke taman belakang yang jarang didatangi orang, dalam hati berharap supaya lelaki itu tidak mengikutinya. Tidak terkabul. Lelaki itu malah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kemana kita pergi?" Sebastian berputar di tempat. "Aku tidak tahu di sekolah ada tempat seperti ini."

"Taman belakang," gumam Ciel. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang kesini. Jadi aku meng-klaim taman ini sebagai tempatku."

Samar-samar, Ciel bisa mendengar Sebastian tertawa geli. Ciel tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya nyaman sekali. Hanya berdua di taman, berbaring di rumput, tidak ada siapa-siapa, tidak ada yang berisik. Ia sudah lupa soal tidak mau berurusan dengan Sebastian.

"Michaelis?"

"Ha?"

Ciel menoleh, menatap lelaki itu ingin tahu. "Apa kau bolos pelajaran?"

Sebastian ikut menoleh dan mengedip. "Menurutmu gimana?"

"Aku bertanya padamu. Tolong jawab yang benar," tukas Ciel jengkel.

Sebastian nyengir. "Entahlah. Mungkin."

Ciel memutar mata. Percuma saja bertanya pada Sebastian. Orang itu tidak pernah diajari cara menjawab yang benar. Jawabannya tidak jelas dan bahkan tidak bisa dibilang menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Mereka terdiam lagi, menikmati momen tanpa suara yang terjadi sampai Sebastian tiba-tiba terduduk menatap Ciel.

"Apa?" Alis Ciel terangkat.

Sebastian mendekat, matanya menatap mata Ciel lekat-lekat. Ciel tidak bergeming. Bukannya tidak mau bergerak, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Apa yang Sebastian lakukan? Apakah sama dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya? Lalu ia harus bagaimana? Biasanya orang-orang menjauh, kan? Begitu Ciel merasakan nafas Sebastian di wajahnya, barulah ia sadar kalau ia takut.

"Aku mau ke kelas."

Sebastian berhenti, senyum terukir di wajahnya dan perlahan ia mundur kembali. "Baiklah."

Tapi setelah itu pun Ciel masih diam dalam posisi berbaring di rumput. Mau duduk saja ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke kelas?

Sebastian yang sudah bangkit berdiri menyadari hal itu. Ia berlutut di samping Ciel. "Apa aku menakutimu?" Ciel diam. Sebastian mengulurkan tangan. "Perlu bantuan?"

Ciel spontan bergeser menjauh. "Tidak," nafas Ciel tercekat. "Pergi. Kau duluan."

Tidak tega melihat wajah pucat Ciel, Sebastian menurut dan berjalan menjauh. "Aku minta maaf kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik. Tapi harus kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak menyesal. Sampai jumpa, Phantomhive."

Ciel bahkan tidak yakin ia mau berjumpa kembali dengan Sebastian. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia bisa duduk. Wajah pucatnya sekarang memerah dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah debaran yang dirasakannya ini murni karena rasa takut.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Hear

Makasih sudah membaca dan me-review chapter dua. :)

Readers and/or silent readers are welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

"Akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya," seru Elizabeth lega, berjalan riang agak jauh di depan rombongan Ciel. "Ujiannya selesai juga. Aku sudah nyaris gila seminggu ini. Kadang aku sampai tidak bisa tidur saking _nervous_-nya. Tapi sekarang sudah bebas! Yeiy!"

"Benar! Benar! Gara-gara ujian, aku jadi jarang main dengan Ciel lagi. Akhirnya selesai juga," Soma melompat-lompat girang. "Kita pergi main yuk?"

McMillan mengangguk bersemangat. "Ayo, ayo. Aku setuju. Setelah seminggu dibebani ujian, _refreshing_ terdengar menyenangkan."

"Tidak bisa," tolak Ciel tegas. "Aku mau belajar buat ujian tertulis minggu depan."

"_Geez_," Elizabeth cemberut. "Ujiannya kan hari Senin. Hari ini masih Jumat. Kita masih punya banyak waktu kok, Ciel."

Ciel menghela nafas. "Hari ini aku capek."

"Tapi—"

"Lizzy!"

Elizabeth, Paula, Soma, McMillan, dan Ciel menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Atas! Atas!"

Mendongak. Sekumpulan anak kelas XI sedang menyeberangi koridor lantai dua yang terbuka. Sepertinya mereka menuju ke lab. Dari situ terlihat Edward yang sedang melambai-lambai.

"Jangan pulang dulu, Lizzy. Nanti pulangnya tungguin kakak," tukas Edward lumayan keras supaya bisa di dengar.

Elizabeth melotot. "Ih, tidak mau. Kak Edward kan pulangnya masih tiga jam lagi."

Lalu mereka berdebat. Satu berteriak di lapangan, satu di koridor. Ciel rasanya ingin pergi dari sana dan pura-pura tidak kenal dengan sepupunya itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke koridor yang masih ramai dan melihat sosok laki-laki yang familiar berjalan di belakang Edward. Sebastian. Alis Ciel terangkat begitu menyadari murid yang biasa mengelilingi Sebastian tidak ada.

"Lizzy, awas!" teriak Paula tiba-tiba. Sebelah tangannya membekap mulut dan yang lainnya menunjuk ke atas. Papan reklame yang tadinya tergantung di dinding sekolah melayang turun tepat ke arah Elizabeth.

Mata Ciel membesar melihat itu. "Elizabeth!" Tahu-tahu saja tubuhnya bergerak mendorong gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa!"

.

CRAK.

.

BRAK.

.

BUM.

.

"CIEL!"

Ciel membatu dalam posisi memejamkan mata dan melindungi kepalanya, menunggu rasa sakit untuk datang menyerang tubuhnya. Namun bukannya sakit, ia malah merasakan kehangatan tubuh lain menjalari tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia membuka mata, menyadari ia berada di dekapan Sebastian.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Matanya melebar kaget. "Sebastian?" lirihnya dengan suara dan tubuh yang agak gemetar, tanpa sadar menyebut nama kecil kakak kelasnya. "B-Bagaimana bisa…? Bukankah kau tadi di…?" Ciel kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara jadi ia menanyakan hal pertama yang lewat di kepalanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sebastian menghela nafas. "Ku anggap itu berarti kau baik-baik saja."

Jemari Ciel mencengkeram erat kemeja Sebastian. Lelaki itu perlu menjelaskan sesuatu. Kenapa ia bisa ada di tengah lapangan padahal semenit sebelumnya Ciel melihatnya berjalan di belakang Edward? "Kenapa kau ada disini?" desis Ciel frustasi.

"Ini kan sekolahku juga, tentu saja aku ada disini," gumam Sebastian, menolak menatap wajah Ciel. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh lelaki yang lebih mungil itu. "Aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Apa kalian mau ikut?"

Ciel berjengit. Enak saja. Mengajak anak-anak lain ikut supaya dia bisa kabur? Mana mau Ciel memberinya kesempatan untuk pergi? "Tidak, kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Eeeehh?" Sudah jelas Elizabeth protes. "Tidak mau! Aku khawatir padamu, Ciel. Kita ke UKS bersama-sama saja. Sampai aku yakin kau tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mau pulang."

"Kalau ada yang mengikutiku ke UKS, aku tidak mau bicara pada orang itu seumur hidupku," tukas Ciel dingin. Perkataan itu membuat mereka pergi sambil menggerutu.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Wah, wah. Siapa sangka kau begitu kejam? Mereka kan hanya khawatir padamu."

Ciel menatap Sebastian lekat-lekat. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tadi aku melihatmu di koridor atas. Kenapa kau bisa ada di bawah?"

"Terkadang tidak tahu itu lebih baik," sahut Sebastian datar. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan mau tahu, Phantomhive."

"Michaelis!" seru Ciel. Suaranya dihiasi nada memerintah, membuat lelaki yang dipanggil kaget. Ciel sendiri juga kaget dengan betapa inginnya dia mengetahui alasan Sebastian berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Apa lelaki itu bisa teleportasi? Atau…

Sayangnya, Sebastian menolak untuk bicara sampai mereka tiba di UKS. Ia membaringkan Ciel di ranjang yang dua hari lalu ditiduri Ciel. Dokter UKS tidak terlihat dimana-mana, jadi Sebastian duduk di samping ranjang meskipun ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari Ciel.

"Matamu aneh, kau tahu?" kata Ciel, memecah keheningan yang mulai menyelingkupi. "Berwarna merah dan seperti mata ular… awalnya kukira kau memakai lensa kontak tapi…" Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kulitmu pucat tidak wajar padahal kau tidak terlihat seperti orang penyakitan, perpindahan tempat dalam sekejap…" Ciel memijat pelipisnya. "Berapa umurmu, Michaelis?"

Hening sejenak kemudian, "…tujuh belas."

"Sudah berapa lama kau berumur tujuh belas?"

Tertawa. "Beberapa lama."

"Kau bukan manusia," tuduh Ciel spontan.

Sudut bibir Sebastian terangkat. "Setengah."

"Setengah apa?"

"Kau tahu apa," kata Sebastian yakin. Ciel tak menjawab, jadi Sebastian melanjutkan. "Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Apa aku akan ada disini, berbicara padamu, kalau aku takut? Hanya kau saja tidak cukup untuk menakutiku," jawab Ciel angkuh. Tapi itu memang menggambarkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak takut pada Sebastian.

Alis si pemuda _raven_ terangkat. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu katakan padaku, Phantomhive. Katakan padaku apa yang kami makan?"

Ciel mendudukkan diri, menatap dua iris _ruby_ yang tengah menatapnya. "Kau tidak akan melukaiku. Kau bisa melakukannya dari dulu kalau kau memang mau."

Tiba-tiba saja Ciel sudah berbaring kembali di ranjang UKS. Kedua tangannya ditahan Sebastian. Makhluk setengah manusia itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" desis Sebastian.

Ciel mendengus lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Menurutmu kenapa?" Pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan Sebastian terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

Mata merah darah Sebastian berkilat dan ia menggeram, mencium lelaki yang lebih muda darinya dengan bersemangat. Tangannya tidak lagi menahan tangan Ciel melainkan bermain di tengkuk dan pinggang Ciel sementara tangan lelaki itu sendiri melingkar di lehernya, menariknya mendekat.

Sebastian dapat merasakan tubuh mungil Ciel membeku ketika ia mulai menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Desahan mereka menyatu dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut. Ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya akibat tarikan jemari lentik Ciel, ia menjauh sambil meringis pelan.

Ciel menatapnya, terengah-engah sambil menggigit bibir. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa," Sebastian tersenyum, menyusuri setiap helai rambut Ciel. "Jadi sekarang kau tidak menolak kalau kucium?"

"Entah," Ciel mengedikkan bahu sembari membuang muka.

Sebastian kembali berdiri dengan normal. Matanya memicing menatap pintu UKS. Ia mengatur ulang posisi tidur Ciel sehingga kakinya tidak menjuntai ke bawah ranjang. Tidak lama kemudian, perempuan bersurai merah memasuki ruangan dengan alis bertaut.

"Ciel?" katanya kaget. "Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Ia cepat-cepat menyentuh kening Ciel dan mengeluarkan stetoskopnya.

Ciel mengernyit menatap stetoskop. "Jauhkan benda itu dariku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tadi papan reklame sekolah terjatuh dan nyaris mengenai _Miss_ Midford. Jadi Phantomhive menolongnya," jelas Sebastian tanpa diminta.

Madam Red membelalak. "Maksudmu keponakanku yang tertimpa papan menggantikan Lizzy? Ya ampun, Ciel. Kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja," seru Ciel ngotot. "Dia menolongku sebelum aku sempat ditimpa papan."

Hening.

Madam Red menatap keduanya bergantian selama beberapa saat lalu nyengir. "Ah, tentu saja. Terima kasih ya, Michaelis. Kau benar-benar baik~!"

Sebastian mengerjap. "Uh, sama-sama, Madam Durless. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Tunggu," Ciel menahan pergelangan Sebastian hingga lelaki itu menoleh. Wajahnya memerah begitu sadar apa yang ia lakukan. "Eh, mm, terima kasih."

Cengiran Sebastian merekah. "Sama-sama."

Begitu Sebastian tidak terlihat lagi di ruang UKS, Madam Red langsung melompat ke ranjang Ciel dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _aku-tahu-loh-ada-yang-terjadi-antara-kau-dan-dia_. Ciel memutar mata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Tante."

"Hoo, gitu ya? Terus yang tadi kulihat apa dong?"

Seketika wajah Ciel merah padam. "Memang Tante lihat apa? Cepat bilang kau lihat apa."

"Apa ya?" goda Madam Red. "Proses pertukaran saliva antara dua murid London High?"

"Tante!"

"Apa?" Madam Red tertawa geli. "Itu benar kok. Hanya saja bahasanya lebih terdengar seperti bahasa dokter, kan?"

"Aaah, aku benci Tante," Ciel merajuk. Dalam hatinya ia memaki Sebastian. Ia tahu lelaki itu menyadari keberadaan Madam Red. Lalu kenapa sengaja menciumnya di depan Madam Red?

"Tehee~ Ciel imut sekali sih," Madam Red mencubit sebelah pipi Ciel, membuat Ciel makin jengkel. "Sudah sana pulang. Nanti kakak khawatir."

"Hah, iya, iya. Sampai ketemu nanti." Ciel melompat turun dan berlari keluar. Teman-temannya sudah tidak terlihat. Baguslah kalau mereka sudah pulang. Terkadang Ciel merasa repot kalau ada mereka. Ciel langsung naik jemputan yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang. Dalam lima belas menit, ia sudah sampai di rumah.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda. Tuan Besar dan Nyonya sudah menunggu di ruang makan," salah satu pelayan perempuan membungkuk menyambutnya.

Ciel melirik gadis itu sekilas sebelum memberikan tasnya pada si pelayan. "Hn," sahutnya singkat, berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan. "Selamat siang, Ayah, Ibu."

Vincent tersenyum, mengelus kepala Ciel. "Tadi Francis telepon, katanya kau nyaris tertimpa papan reklame untuk menyelamatkan Elizabeth, ya?"

Rachel langsung menarik anak tunggalnya ke pelukannya. "Ibu khawatir sekali. Apa ada yang sakit? Kau ada periksa di tempat Ann, tidak? Tantemu bilang apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu. Tidak ada yang luka kok," kata Ciel, mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Ibunya.

"Ciel?" Ayahnya memulai.

"Iya, Ayah?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Elizabeth?"

Gampang sekali bagi Ciel untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. _'Perempuan berisik, kekanak-kanakan, dan merepotkan. Kadang manis sih tapi tetap saja lebih banyak nyebelinnya,'_ itulah jawaban Ciel setelah bertahun-tahun menderita (?) bersama Elizabeth. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa bilang begitu pada ayahnya. "Hmm, manis. Kenapa Ayah bertanya?"

"Apakah cukup manis sampai kau mau menikahinya?" tanya Vincent, mengabaikan pertanyaan putranya.

Ciel tersedak. "Menikah? Menikah dengan Elizabeth?" Nggak usah lah, ya!

"Benar," sahut Rachel berseri-seri. "Kau rela mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan dia kan? Bukankah itu berarti kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya," Ciel mendengus. "Dia kan sepupuku."

"Ah, jadi kau menyukainya karena dia sepupumu?" Vincent mengangkat alis. "Kau tidak menyukainya sebagai perempuan?"

_'Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku menyukai perempuan jika mengingat apa yang kulakukan di UKS sebelum Tante datang,'_ rutuk Ciel bete. "Entahlah. Tapi, Ayah, apa tidak terlalu cepat membicarakan soal pernikahan? Aku dan Elizabeth kan masih SMP."

Vincent tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku tahu kau pasti _shock_ mendengar ini. Bagaimana kalau kau tenangkan dirimu dulu dan pikirkan apa yang kau inginkan? Kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Bukankah bagus kalau kalian menikah?"

_'Tidak perlu dipikir pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang kuinginkan. Dan sosok itu berbeda jauh dari Elizabeth.'_ Ciel menghela nafas. "…akan kupertimbangkan."

Meskipun Ciel bilang begitu demi menyenangkan orangtuanya, ia tidak bisa menipu diri sendiri dan bilang ia ikut senang. Hatinya menderita. Ia terus memikirkan lelaki yang menolongnya dua kali. Lelaki yang mengaku bahwa dirinya setengah manusia. Ia memikirkan Sebastian dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu?

* * *

TBC.


	4. Me?

Makasih sudah membaca dan me-review chapter tiga. :)

Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan yang ke-68, Indonesia!

* * *

Seperti hari Rabu lalu, dua minggu setelah itu Ciel dan Sebastian kembali berbaring di rumput pada hari Senin pagi. Tentunya mereka membolos pelajaran bersama. Keduanya menghabiskan nyaris setengah jam penuh tanpa berbicara satu sama lain namun hal itu malah membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Karena itulah Sebastian meringis pelan ketika suara Ciel memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sebastian."

"Ya, Phantomhive."

Mendengar nama keluarganya disebut, Ciel menahan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan dan sebagai gantinya menanyakan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Ciel?"

Tawa Sebastian terdengar. "Kau hanya mau menanyakan itu? Menanyakan alasan aku bersikap sopan padamu?"

Alis Ciel berkedut jengkel. "Maksudmu aku tidak sopan?"

"Nah, bukan begitu, kan," sebelah matanya berkedip pada Ciel. "Jadi pertanyaanmu itu maksudnya kau ingin aku memanggilmu Ciel?"

"Tidak juga kok. Aku cuma bertanya," sahut Ciel. "Lagipula, Phantomhive itu terdengar seperti ayahku. Kalau kau bertemu ayah, kau juga akan memanggilnya Phantomhive, kan?"

"Ah, apa kau ingin aku bertemu dengan Phantomhive senior? Karena itu kah kau menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan _random_ begini?" goda Sebastian.

"Ugh, aku benci padamu, Sebastian!"

"Oh, kau tidak benci kok," Sebastian mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Ciel, yang dibalas lelaki bermata safir itu dengan menahan Sebastian supaya tidak melepas ciuman mereka. Sebastian tergelak sembari menjauh. "Tidak benci, kan?"

"Kau jangan menggodaku terus," Ciel cemberut, memanjat ke pangkuan Sebastian sampai lelaki itu terheran-heran. "Yang kemarin juga, kan? Waktu di UKS? Kau tahu kalau Madam Red ada di sana."

Cengiran menghiasi wajah Sebastian. "Oh?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," rutuk lelaki mungil itu bete. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Sebastian penasaran. "Hei, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Um, maksudku, kau kan bukan…"

Cengiran itu lenyap seketika. "Aku setengah manusia," Lelaki bermanik _ruby_ itu menurunkan suaranya, tanpa sadar menggerakkan jemari ke rambutnya. "Masih manusia… kenapa aku tidak bisa di sini?"

Tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sebastian, Ciel melanjutkan, "Bagaimana bisa setengah manusia?" Ia ikut berbisik. "Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan ini, tapi aku penasaran. Lalu, kau bisa melakukan apa lagi selain teleportasi?"

Rahang Sebastian menegang. "Well, ayahku… maksudku, ibuku manusia. Ayahku… dia bukan." Ia menghela nafas. "Jujur saja aku tidak suka membicarakan ini. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang… hal-hal yang bisa kulakukan. Aku bisa membaca pikiran, aku tahu dimana kau berada meski kau ribuan meter jauhnya, entah apa lagi. Tapi yang kemarin bukan teleportasi—meskipun aku bisa teleportasi."

Alis Ciel bertaut. "Lalu itu apa? Kau tiba-tiba saja ada di sampingku padahal sedetik sebelumnya aku yakin aku melihatmu di koridor."

Perlahan, Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang di koridor sebelum kau memutuskan membahayakan diri sendiri. Saat kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya, aku hanya melompat turun—dalam kecepatan yang tidak biasa tentunya."

"Aku tidak membahayakan diri sendiri," bantah Ciel cepat. "Elizabeth dalam bahaya. Menurutmu aku harus diam dan melihatnya ditimpa papan reklame?"

Lagi-lagi, senyum lelaki _raven_ itu lenyap. Namun kali ini ia tidak tampak enggan. Ia terlihat agak sedih. "Benar, aku hampir lupa alasan kenapa kau nyaris tertimpa papan. Gadis itu sepupumu, kan?"

Ciel—yang sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan Elizabeth—mengangguk singkat. "Mm-hm."

"Dia menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Gadis itu suka padamu."

"Lantas?" Ciel tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membicarakan ketertarikan Elizabeth padanya. Lalu ia teringat kalau ayahnya ingin ia dan Elizabeth menikah. "Sebastian, sebenarnya—"

"Kurasa kau juga suka padanya."

Nah. Ini dia yang membuat Ciel _jawdrop_. Suka? Suka siapa? Elizabeth? "Kau sakit, ya?" Ciel tahu itu kedengarannya kasar tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Elizabeth, apakah sekarang ia akan duduk di sini bersama Sebastian? Apakah ia akan mencium Sebastian?

Lelaki itu, Ciel memperhatikan, hanya terkekeh pelan. "Memang kau tidak suka padanya? Dia cantik dan manis, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Kemarin ayahnya juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa pula kau bisa tahu dia suka padaku?"

Sebastian terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku bisa membaca pikiran."

Menghela nafas, lengan Ciel bergerak memeluk Sebastian. "Sebenarnya dari kemarin ada yang mau kukatakan padamu, tapi tidak sempat karena ujian. Jumat dua minggu yang lalu, ayah bertanya padaku apa aku mau menikahi Elizabeth."

Sebastian tertawa sumbang. "Menikah? Anak belum lulus SMP seperti kalian? Ayahmu punya selera humor yang bagus."

"Jangan tertawa," seru Ciel kesal, menjauhkan diri dari Sebastian. "Aku ini serius tahu. Kau tidak terlihat khawatir sama sekali. Apa cuma aku yang cemas?"

"Kenapa kau cemas? Kau kan suka padanya. Kalau begitu kalian menikah saja," kata Sebastian sembari nyengir.

"Jangan…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan bicara… Jangan bicara begitu dengan wajah bahagia!" Ciel menatap Sebastian nanar. Apa ini? Cinta sepihak? Ia pikir lelaki itu suka padanya. Ia pikir lelaki itu akan cemas begitu mendengar kabar seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya?

Mata Sebastian melebar. "Ciel—"

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Sebastian," Ciel bangkit berdiri seketika. Sebastian mencoba meraih tangannya namun Ciel keburu menjauh. "Bisa membaca pikiran? Pembohong. Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang? Apa orang yang bisa membaca pikiranku akan menyarankan aku menikahi Elizabeth?" Ia menghela nafas. Perih rasanya. "Terserah. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan menikahinya. Kau dengar? Aku akan menikah dengan Elizabeth."

Sebastian terdiam. Ia terdiam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengamati punggung mungil yang diliputi amarah itu menjauh darinya. Apa tadi yang ia lihat di mata safir yang indah itu? Benarkah…? Mungkinkah…? Tapi bukankah Ciel sendiri yang bilang kalau Ciel menyukai gadis itu?

Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Seharusnya ia tidak terlibat dengan perasaan rumit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak menyapa Ciel di toilet, tidak menolongnya saat ia pingsan… Bukan. Jauh sebelum itu, seharusnya ia tidak mengamati Ciel dan berharap lelaki itu bisa jadi miliknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Sebastian merasa lebih baik dia tidak terlahir sebagai manusia. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengalami ini. Tidak perlu mengalami alasan kenapa ibunya rela menyerahkan diri kepada makhluk rendah seperti ayahnya. Cinta.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu dan ia masih belum bicara pada Ciel. Menghela nafas, Sebastian mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk dirinya yang menyarankan Ciel menikah dengan Elizabeth. Mengutuk dirinya yang dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa Ciel menyukai Elizabeth. Mengutuk dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada Ciel. Ia merindukan lelaki itu. Mata safir itu, suara itu, senyum itu, bibir itu, tubuh mungil itu, semuanya. Ia rela melakukan apa saja asal ia bisa melihat Ciel lagi, bisa bicara padanya seperti dulu.

"Duh," Ia mendengar suara ringisan pelan ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Tidak lama, bunyi ringisan itu disusul bunyi-bunyi lain. Sepertinya ada barang yang jatuh.

Sebastian memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan bengong memikirkan Ciel. "Maaf, biar kubantu," Suaranya terdengar mati. Ia merasa mati. Membantu entah siapa memunguti bukunya yang sumpah-sangat-banyak, tanpa sadar ia melamun lagi. Tuhan, rindu ini menggerogotinya sampai ke tulang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa Tuhan mau mendengar doa manusia setengah iblis sepertinya?

"Kau melamun."

Sebastian mengerjap. "Maaf," ia tersenyum kaku pada buku yang ia bereskan. "Aku hanya mengantuk. Kurang tidur." Kepada siapa ia memberi alasan? Kepada dirinya sendiri?

"Sebastian."

Namanya mengalun di telinganya dan sepasang tangan mungil menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya menatap orang di hadapannya. Iris _ruby_ beradu dengan iris safir yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi Sebastian. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipinya. Astaga. Penyakitnya sudah parah. Ia sampai berhalusinasi seperti itu. "Maaf," katanya untuk yang ketiga kali sambil bangkit berdiri dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia batal membantu pemilik buku itu membereskan bukunya yang berantakan. "Aku tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Kukira kau ingin bertemu denganku."

Ia berhenti melangkah.

"Teman-temanmu mendatangiku dan menyuruhku menemuimu."

"…Ciel?" Ia menyebut nama itu pelan sekali. Takut bila ia bersuara terlalu keras, ia tidak akan mendengar suara Ciel lagi. Ia berbalik.

Lelaki itu ada di sana, berdiri di antara buku-buku yang tertumpuk berantakan. Lelaki itu tidak tersenyum. Hanya berdiri di sana dan menatap Sebastian. Ketika tidak ada yang bersuara, lelaki itu menghela nafas.

"Aku salah, kalau begitu. Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Kau mau pergi, kan? Selamat tinggal," Kini Ciel yang berbalik memunggungi Sebastian. Lelaki mungil itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku membawa semua ini ke perpustakaan?"

"Soal pernikahanmu…" Sebastian tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Ia hanya merasa ia perlu mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak mau Ciel menikah dengan Elizabeth.

Ciel melirik ke belakang bahunya sejenak. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku—"

"Aku tidak mau kau menikah dengan gadis itu," Ia mendekat. "Saat itu kau bilang kau menyukainya, jadi kupikir kau memang mau menikah dengannya," Ia mendekat lagi. "Aku… tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Kau ingat aku pernah bertanya apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku selalu mencemaskan apa isi pikiranmu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kita bersama. Tapi aku tidak bisa membaca apapun meski aku sudah berusaha."

"Aku—"

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi. Karena aku membuatmu kesal dan hal lainnya. Kau mungkin masih marah padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi—kau menghindariku. Karena itu aku harus menyampaikan hal ini padamu," Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin keberanian yang bisa ia dapatkan, mendekat selangkah lagi sampai ia berada tepat di belakang Ciel. Lalu ia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Ciel berbalik dan menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan menuduh. "Memotong perkataan orang itu tidak baik," sentaknya langsung, mengagetkan Sebastian. "Tentu saja aku bilang padamu kalau aku menyukai Elizabeth. Dia sepupuku. Aku tidak mungkin benci pada sepupuku sendiri meskipun dia gadis yang menyebalkan. Terus tadi kau bilang apa? Minta maaf? Berhenti mengucapkan kata itu. Kau sudah minta maaf berapa kali hari ini? Aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu lagi. Aku memang masih marah padamu tapi aku tidak menghindarimu. Kalau-kalau kau lupa, aku kelas IX yang sibuk ujian."

Sebastian hanya mengerjap. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menyatakan cinta pada lelaki di hadapannya ini tapi lelaki itu malah… memarahinya? Oh, Ciel memang marah padanya. Lihat saja mata yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu.

"Lalu soal membaca pikiran itu," Ciel kembali bersuara, membuat Sebastian tertegun. "Kau tidak bisa membaca apapun meski kau sudah berusaha? Itu artinya usahamu belum cukup. Dan kau langsung menyerah dan tidak mau berusaha lagi?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, ia segera menyadari bahwa Ciel benar. Alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Ciel, mungkin karena ia tidak berusaha keras. Tidak seharusnya ia menyerah begitu saja. Maka ia menatap mata itu dalam, mencoba melihat isi hati Ciel yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba memori tentang pertemuan pertama mereka seakan memasuki setiap jengkal pikirannya. Ia mengerjap. Apa ini? Apakah ini…?

.

.

.

_"Kau Ciel Phantomhive, kan? …kau kenal yang namanya Sebastian Michaelis? Kalau iya, berarti kau mengenalku."_

_"Oh, jadi kau Sebastian Michaelis, anak XI IPA-1?"_

_Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu lelaki itu. Astaga, apa yang sudah kukatakan? Aku jadi mirip _stalker_. Tapi kurasa dia tidak keberatan. Kami berbicara. Dia bicara padaku._

_"Yah, terima kasih sudah membawaku ke UKS. Dan maaf karena sudah menabrakmu."_

_"Tidak masalah. Kau ringan kok. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Sampai ketemu, Phantomhive."_

_Eh? Wajahku… panas! Apa-apaan…? Ringan? Ringan itu maksudnya kecil? Aku bukan anak kecil! Ukh. Aku jadi meracau._

_"Sebastian… Michaelis… hm?"_

_Hah? Apa sih yang kulakukan? Buat apa aku menyebut namanya? Tunggu dulu, apa aku benar-benar… mendengarnya tertawa? Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah dengar. Kemudian aku bertemu lagi dengannya di kafetaria. Mata kami bertemu. Dia menatapku. Dia tersenyum._

_"Hai, Phantomhive."_

_Dia memanggil namaku._

_"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap begitu, McMillan, jadi berhenti memelototiku."_

_Lalu kenapa aku merasa… senang? Perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

.

_Kebetulan yang mengerikan. Kami bertemu lagi. Dia memergokiku sedang membolos._

_"Rupanya kau nakal juga, ya?"_

_"Sedang apa kau disini?"_

_"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang persis sama padamu, Phantomhive. Bukankah kau seharusnya ujian Mr Lau?"_

_Dia tahu! Apa dia menguping pembicaraanku dengan McMillan? Apa dia… memperhatikanku?_

_"Pandanganku terhadapmu sebenarnya cukup tinggi. Tapi sampai menguping pembicaraan orang… ternyata kau rendah juga."_

_Apa yang kukatakan?! Mulutku bergerak sendiri!_

_._

_._

_._

_Dia bilang aku tidak manis. Dia bilang aku lebih manis waktu pingsan. Uh, kurang lebih begitu sih. Meskipun kesal, tapi wajahku malah terasa panas. Dasar wajah pengkhianat! "Itu bagus. Aku memang tidak ada niat jadi manis."_

_"Ah, tapi kalau sedang begitu kau manis. Berlawanan dengan perkataanmu, kan?"_

_Aku mengabaikannya. Apa yang harus kukatakan coba? Dia bilang aku manis. Dia. Bilang. Aku. Manis._

_"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

_Kau menarik._

_"Kenapa kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"_

.

.

.

_Sebastian._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu yakin kalau lelaki yang berjalan di belakang Edward itu Sebastian. Tapi aku tahu itu memang dia. Dia sendirian. Teman-temannya tidak ada._

_Eh? Gawat, Elizabeth…!_

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Sebastian?" Bagaimana bisa?_

_Dia membawaku ke UKS. Ternyata dia tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Dia bertanya padaku apa yang mereka makan. Apa, ya? Jiwa manusia? Jiwaku? Kenapa aku tidak merasa takut? Karena… aku tahu dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Tunggu. Dia menahan tanganku._

_"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"_

_"Menurutmu kenapa?"_

_Dia… kami berciuman. Sesak. Rasanya sesak. Seperti ada yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhku. Tangannya menyentuhku. Dia menyentuhku. _Twitch_. Apa itu? Apa itu yang masuk? Lembut. Lembut dan basah. Suara itu… kenapa aku bersuara seperti itu?!_

_Tante datang. Dia pergi ketika Tante datang. Tante bilang dia melihat sesuatu._

_"Memang Tante lihat apa? Cepat bilang kau lihat apa."_

_"Apa ya? Proses pertukaran saliva antara dua murid London High?"_

_Tante melihatnya. Tante melihat dia menciumku. Bukankah seharusnya dia bisa menyadari keberadaan Tante? Dia sengaja? Menyebalkan. Aku pulang saja. Di rumah, ayah menyampaikan hal yang mengejutkan. Ayah bertanya apakah aku mau menikah dengan Elizabeth. Saat itu, pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh Sebastian. Kurasa aku… mulai jatuh cinta padanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kubilang padanya kalau aku membencinya. Dia malah menciumku. Rasanya masih sesak seperti dulu. Dia tertawa dan menjauh dariku._

_"Tidak benci, kan?"_

_Menyebalkan. Setelah itu kami bicara. Aku ingin tahu tentangnya lebih banyak lagi. Tapi kenapa dia membicarakan Elizabeth, sih?_

_"Gadis itu suka padamu."_

_"Lantas? Sebastian, sebenarnya—"_

_"Kurasa kau juga suka padanya."_

_"Kau sakit, ya?" Sudah jelas aku suka padamu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Bukankah kau bisa membaca pikiran? Pikiranku sedang berteriak kalau aku menyukaimu._

_"Kenapa kau cemas? Kau kan suka padanya. Kalau begitu kalian menikah saja."_

_Dia memintaku menikahi orang lain. Aku suka padanya tapi dia memintaku menikahi orang lain. Jadi dia tidak suka padaku? Lalu kenapa menciumku? Kenapa?_

_Sebastian, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang? Apa kau bisa memahami perasaanku sekarang?"

Sebastian mengerjap dan menatap lelaki di depannya. Jadi yang tadi ia lihat itu benar-benar… Dia bisa membaca pikiran Ciel? Tadi Ciel bilang apa? Dia mencintai siapa? Mencintai Sebastian? "Ciel, kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

_There's no need for words._

Sebastian menunduk dan mengangkat dagu Ciel, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki mungil itu. Dia balas mencium. Kali ini dia lebih ekspresif. Kali ini dia manis sekali. Sangat manis sampai Sebastian takut ia akan kecanduan.

.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Jadi," Aku ragu-ragu. Apa aku ingin tahu jawabannya? Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau penasaran seumur hidup. Membaca pikiran Ciel juga tidak ada gunanya. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya lagi. Apa karena dia memang sengaja menutup pikirannya dariku? "Jadi gimana dengan ayahmu? Apa kau akan menikah dengan gadis itu?"

Dia tersenyum. "Menurutmu gimana?"

Aku mengerang. "Aku sedang tidak ingin main-main, Ciel."

Dia menciumku sekilas. "Aku menolaknya. Kubilang aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Aku tertawa saat melihatnya cemberut. "Aku mencintaimu, Ciel."

"Aku tahu."

Dia menciumku lagi. Dasar agresif.


End file.
